SCANDAL IN THE SPOTLIGHT
by Kaho
Summary: 5 LEGENDA POP STAR DAN SEORANG GADIS BIASA/ "Kau adalah milik kami, my little ghostwriter."/ Kau memiliki kemampuan yang kami butuhkan./"Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar?"/ Sebuah rahasia besar yang menipu semua orang./ Sebuah skandal antara seorang member dengan ghostwriternya./"Ada sebuah rahasia yang ingin aku katakan."/ based on game with the same tittle CHAP2 2 UP/RNR?
1. SCANDAL 1

**SCANDAL IN THE SPOTLIGHT**

 **Based on game with the same tittle**

 **Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Akasuna Sasori, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Gaara**

 **Rate: M**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **(OOC** (maybe), **EYD berantakan** **, typo** (s) **)**

* * *

 **.**

 **SCANDAL 1: PROLOGUE (Sakura POV)**

* * *

Woaaahh! Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Revance seterkenal ini. Ada lebih dari 60 ribu penggemar yang siap menggila di arena. Aku memandang sekeliling dimana suara riuh masih belum berkurang, di depan, tepatnya di atas panggung sebuah layar LCD besar menyala, memampangkan sebuah tulisan "REVANCE LIVE TOUR". Aku sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Revance atau pun boyband boyband lainnya, semetara Revance sendiri adalah sebuah boyband yang di gawangi oleh lima orang pemuda. Boyband yang sudah lama mencuri perhatian, khususnya bagi perempuan. Masih ada beberapa saat sebelum mereka menginjak panggung, namun para penggemar sudah bersemangat. Termasuk Ino, sahabat yang datang bersamaku. Bisa dibilang dia adalah fans berat dari Revance. Dia bahkan sedari tadi berbicara tentang mereka yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Yah, tidak ada boyband yang memproduseri musik mereka sendiri selain ini." Ujarnya. Dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sangat senang. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu melirik kearahku. Mungkin dia berpikir bagaimana aku yang tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk datang. Wajar sih kalau dia berpikiran seperti itu.

"Lelaki dengan lambang kipas itu adalah podusernya kan?" yah hanya sebatas itu aku mengerti, aku mungkin mengenal beberapa nama mereka. Namun aku tidak tahu tentang Revance sendiri. Selain bergabung dalam boyband ini beberapa dari mereka juga melakoni hal lain. Contohnya menjadi aktor.

"Ya, dia adalah Sasu- _sama_... aku tidak percaya kalau aku akan segera melihatnya!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya girang.

"Sasu-sama?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tetapi semua orang memanggilnya Sasu- _sama_."

"Kedengarannya seperti semua orang memujanya." Aku mendengus. Dan aku semakin heran kenapa mereka memujanya, padahal sama-sama manusia.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya lalu menimpali, "itu karena karismanya. Kau tahu, hampir mustahil untuk mendapatkan tiket konser ini."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka begitu populer. Tapi, aku mungkin beruntung mendapatkan tiket ini secara gratis." Yah peduli apa dengan mereka, apa salahnya menjadi gadis-gadis pada umumnya, melihat konser dimana para lelaki menari dan bernyanyi bersama.

"Terima kasih kau sudah bersedia mengajakku, Sakura." Ino merangkul bahuku, "dan juga untuk tempat kita."

Aku membalas senyumnya. Tiket gratis di bagian depan. Kurang apalagi coba.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Yah..."

Tepat setelah itu, lampu meredup dan arena diselimuti oleh kegelapan total.

Sebuah musik yang disusul oleh teriakan penonton mulai terdengar. Tulisan besar di layar berubah menampilkan para member. Para penonton semakin keras berteriak saat kelima member muncul dari bawah panggung. Mereka-para penonton- melompat penuh kesenangan sambil melambaikan _glow stick_ nya di udara.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam maju, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Ia mendekat ke ujung panggung, atau lebih tepatnya berdiri di depan kami dan lalu merentangkan tangannya.

" _ARE YOU READY FOR REVANCE?!"_

"YEAAHHH!"

"Kyahh! Itu Sasu- _sama_! Oh, aku harap aku bisa berada disana, jadi kita bisa memandang satu sama lain." Ino mengayunkan _glow stick_ nya sambil berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

Wow! Ino tidak bercanda... ada sesuatu yang special darinya. Aku terperangah, bagaimana bisa makhluk seindah ini berdiri di hadapanku? Kostum yang memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka membuat kami menelan ludah. Kulitnya yang putih, dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang six pack terlihat begitu menawan.

" _HOW YOU ALL DOING?!"_

"KYAHHHH!"

Di sisi lain panggung member berambut merah berteriak.

"Sasu-sama memang sexy, tetapi Pangeran Sasori juga menjadi dambaan!"

"Pangeran Sasori?"

Ino mengangguk, "itu adalah panggilannya. Dia terlihat begitu jantan dan lembut.."

Tunggu dulu. Ayahnya kalau tidak salah adalah pemilik dari beberapa perusahaan iklan terkenal,.. oh, jadi itu kenapa dia dipanggil pangeran..

" _HEY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! MAKE SOME NOISE!"_

"YAAAAAHHHH!"

"Itu adalah Sabaku Gaara, benarkan? Aku menonton filmnya!" entah mengapa lambat laun aku mulai menikmati konser ini, aku bahkan merasa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku seperti seseorang yang kembali hidup normal, walaupun sebenarnya kehidupanku sudah normal.

"Dia adalah seorang aktor yang hebat! Aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi sorotan di hollywood!"

"Dia selalu memerankan peran yang imut disetiap filmnya, tapi dia begitu bebeda di dunia nyata. Bukankah begitu?"

Ino mengangguk menyetujui, "yah, dia begitu bebeda saat mengguncang panggung! Ah, tahan! Member yang paling imut akan segera maju!"

"KALIAN SEMUA YANG ADA DI BELAKANG! BISAKAH KALIAN MELIHAT KAMI?!"

"YAAAAAAA!"

Ah, dia benar lagi. Uzumaki Naruto, member paling muda sekaligus member terpendek di grup. Sebuah cengiran yang khas sepertinya tak penah lepas. Pemuda dengan tiga kumis di masing-masing pipinya melompat mengikuti para penonton.

" _LET'S ROCK THIS PLACE!"_

"SAI-KUN! SEBELAH SINI!" Ino melambai-lambai saat member terakhir menunjukkan dirinya.

"Dia pemimpinnya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku suka dengan semua lagu yang ia tulis!"

Semua member berjalan dan berkumpul menjadi satu, tepat saat mereka mengangkat tangannya sebuah ledakan kembang api muncul. Musik yang menghentak, teriakan para penggemar dan indahnya kembang api pembuka bergabung menjadi satu. Semua orang berlonjak semangat termasuk diriku, aku tak pernah berpikir akan ikut terbawa suasana seperti ini. Sekelompok pria yang seksi nan tampan sedang berjoget di hadapan kami dengan pakaiannya yang aduhai, kurang beruntung bagaimana lagi coba.

"Kau siap? Kita harus turut berjoget dengan lagu ini!" Ino menarik tanganku.

"He? Tapi aku tidak tahu satu pun dari gerakannya." Jawabku, yah yang aku bisa hanya melompat-lompa tak tentu arah.

"Tak apa, lihat saja mereka. Dan kau akan bisa mengikutinya."

Konser berjalan selama 3 jam. Dan selama itu aku turut menikmatinya. Tak kusangka menonton konser akan semenyenangkan ini. Para member membungkuk bersamaan, senyum puas menggembang dibibir mereka.

"Maaf semuanya. Ini adalah akhir dari konser kami." Sasuke berkata sambil terengah-engah.

Ha? Sudah selesai? Yang benar saja! Konser ini lebih baik dari perkiraanku. Jujur saja, aku berkali-kali kehilangan kendali. Apalagi saat sesi dimana para member menyalami penonton bagian depan. Kyaaah aku bahkan masih merasakan aroma keringatnya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menghela napasnya, aku bisa mengerti seberapa lelah mereka disana, "kami akan meninggalkan kalian dengan sebuah lagu terbaru dari kami. Aku harap kalian menyukainya."

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, memberikan aba-aba pada Sasori agar maju. Lampu kembali meredup, sebuah lantunan musik mulai terdengar. Ketenangan menyelimuti penonton yang tadinya ramai. Lagu tersebut diiringi musik yang halus dan dinyanyikan oleh perpaduan warna suara yang berbeda dari Sasuke dan Sasori mampu membius ribuan penonton termasuk aku. Tapi, lirik ini... semua ketertarikanku berkurang, lirik ini mirip dengan apa yang pernah aku tulis... aku mengerutkan keningku, kata-katanya... Jika kuingat dengan baik. Hari itu dimana aku mendapatkan tiket Revance...

 **Flashback on:**

"Kau kehilangan buku naskahmu?" Tamaki, anak dari pemilik restoran ramen menoleh padaku.

Aku mengangguk, "ya sesuatu yang selalu aku bawa setiap kali kesini."

"Oh ya, kau selalu menulis sesuatu disana. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Baiklah..."

"Maaf ya. Apa itu untuk pekerjaanmu?"

"Ah, tidak. itu hanya milikku sendiri."

Aku sepertinya harus berterima kasih dengan keberuntunganku karena aku bukan kehilangan naskah untuk pekerjaanku. Ini adalah kali pertama aku melupakan sesuatu. Meskipun itu tidak sepenting pekerjaanku, tetap saja... Saat aku duduk di kursiku. Aku mendengar seseorang menaruh sekardus kue di mejaku.

"Ini seharusnya bisa membuatmu ceria."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hata-senpai berdiri disana.

"Hata-senpai?"

Pria berambut perak dengan masker itu menempatkan diri dan duduk di hadapanku. Dia adalah salah satu karyawan yang membantu direstoran ini. Kami tidak begitu akrab sih, tapi dia terlihat menyenangkan. Tak jarang dia menemaniku mengobrol saat aku bersantai disini.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang, mungkin sepotong kue akan mengembalikan semangatmu." Hata-senpai mengambil sepotong kue dan menjulurkannya padaku.

"Ah, tidak, aku..."

"Kenapa kau berwajah murung? Apakah produser berkata sesuatu lagi?"

Aku menggeleng, "Kalau untuk itu aku sudah terbiasa. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan dia."

"Kalau begitu cobalah makan kue ini, siapa tahu kau akan merasa baik."

"Aku benar-benar baik. Aku hanya kehilangan buku naskahku."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah berusaha keras dengan lirik lirik itu."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir tentang itu."

Terdengar Hata-senpai menghela napasnya, "aku harap bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkanmu." Ia kemudian merogoh ke kantong celananya, "ini, mungkin ini akan membantu."

Aku mengambil dua buah tiket untuk konser boyband Revance yang dia sodorkan.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari temanku. Aku tidak bisa menghadirinya dan disamping itu hari ini adalah hari terakhirku."

"Hari terakhir?"

"Ya, aku berhenti kerja. Aku senang mengenalmu disini."

 **Flashback off:**

Lirik itu hampir sama dengan apa yang pernah aku tulis. Yah, walaupun milikku tidak pernah terselesaikan.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Ino menyenggolku saat lagu selesai dinyanyikan.

"Huh? Ada apa?"

"Kau pasti melamun lagi kan?"

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'berpikir kreatif'," timpalku, "ano, apakah Revance menulis lirik mereka sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Tetapi Kakashi-san tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya."

"Kakashi? Kupikir Revance hanya beranggotakan 5 orang."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa." Ino menggembungkan pipinya, "Kakashi adalah penulis rahasia mereka dan dia sudah menulis 6 lagu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat dia."

Hm.. aku penasaran apakah Kakashi itu yang menulis liriknya sendiri. Kenapa liriknya begitu familiar, apakah hanya kebetulan saja.

Saat kami membubarkan diri bersama penonton lain, Pak Kabuto datang mendekati kami.

"Bukankah kau nona Haruno." Ujarnya.

"Pak Kabuto" Se-selamat malam." aku sedikit kaget akan kehadirannya, atau mungkin sedikit takut.

Ino menarik lenganku dan berbisik, "siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah pria yang memberiku pekerjaan ini. Sejujurnya dia sedikit menakutkan." Bisikku.

Pak Kabuto menepuk bahuku, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau disini. Aku senang melihatmu." Sebuah senyuman yang menurutku seram tersungging.

"Sa-saya juga."

"Setelah ini kami akan mengadakan sebuah pesta. Kau harus datang dan bergabung bersama kami." Pak Kabuto semakin mendekati kami. Jika saja dia bukan orang yang sudah membantuku, aku tidak akan sudi untuk berlama-lama dengannya.

"Um, temanku juga disini. Jadi sepertinya aku..."

"Ajak saja dia, lebih banyak orang akan lebih meriah."

Aku melirik kearah Ino, berharap dia tidak akan tertarik dengan ajakannya.

"Ah! Aku tidak sabar untuk pergi!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino." Aku menggigit bibirku, sepertinya rencana melarikan diri akan gagal, melihat mata Ino begitu berbinar karenanya.

"Ayolah, Saku. Ini adalah kesempatan seumur hidup. Tolong biarkan aku datang bersamamu."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Pak Kabuto, terdengar dia sudah tidak sabar dengan jawabanku.

Pak Kabuto ini orang yang paling malas aku temui. Aku beberapa kali melihat dia melakukan pelecehan seksual pada karyawan lain. Aku harap dia tidak mendekat lagi.. tetapi apa yang Ino katakan memang benar. Kapan lagi kau akan mendapat kesempatan untuk berpesta dengan bintang pop? Kau hanya hidup sekali, dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk itu.

.

.

.

"Astaga..." Ino menganga, "semua orang disini adalah orang-orang terkenal. Aku bertaruh mereka selalu mengadakan pesta di tempat mewah seperti ini."

Aku dan Ino menoleh berbarengan saat Pak Kabuto mendekat.

"Nona Haruno, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu secara pribadi. Ini tentang pekerjaan." Ujarnya, wajahnya begitu serius, jadi ini mungkin tak apa.

"Baiklah." Jawabku, "Aku akan segera kembali, Ino."

"Baiklah, aku akan berkeliling melihat para selebritis itu."

Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kami berdua lantas berjalan menjauhi kerumunan. Namun sebelum itu Pak Kabuto sempat meraih dua gelas minuman beralkohol dari pelayan.

"Ini minumlah." Ia menyodorkan gelas tersebut padaku.

"Terima kasih. Tetapi aku tidak bisa minum."

"Tidak perlu merendah seperti itu." Ia menyeringai dalam.

"Huh?"

Lagi? Dia menyentuh lenganku! Dia adalah pria yang sibuk, selalu mabuk dan makan bersama klien di tempat mewah. Yang berarti dia hanyalah pria kesepian tanpa ada siapapun di rumahnya. Dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya, dan aku berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan bau alkohol di napasnya. Ugh, ku harap ada orang yang datang dan ikut mengobrol bersama kami.

"Sepertinya memasukkanmu kedalam perusahaan adalah ide yang bagus. Naskahmu telah diterima, nona Haruno. Aku senang kau bisa membantuku dalam hal ini."

Aku mencoba mengabaikan tubuhnya yang mulai menghimpitiku. "Be-benarkah?"

Pak Kabuto mengangguk, "mari kita bicarakan lebih detail tentang ini di kamarku."

Aku merasa merinding di seluruh tubuhku saat tangannya meraih pinggangku.

"Kita sudah dewasa, kupikir kau tahu apa maksud dari pemicaraanku." Bau alkohol semakin menguat saat dia erisi ditelingaku, "kau mengerti bukan?"

Saat Pak Kabuto meraba pahaku aku benar-benar tidak tahan! Dia sudah kelewatan batas bukan!

Aku menyingkirkan tangan Pak Kabuto dengan sopan, "Um, a-aku sudah bilang pada temanku kalau aku akan segera kembali. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir."

Aku mencoba menarik diriku menjauh, namun setiap kali aku menjauh itu hanya membuatnya semakin mendekatiku.

"Kau yakin tentang ini?" aku sedikit mengangkat bahuku saat Pak Kabuto menyingkap helaian rambutku. "jangan lupa siapa yang menggenggam masa depanmu, nona Haruno."

Aku merunduk. Kalau aku membuatnya marah sekarang, dia pasti akan berhenti memberiku pekerjaan. Aku sudah melangkah sangat jauh dan aku idak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan ini...

"Bagaimana nona Haruno?"

Aku tidak bisa!

"To-tolong lepaskan aku." Aku menghentakkan kedua tanganku hingga dia terdorong begitu saja.

Duk

"Aduh.."

Gyaaaa! Aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya dan mengenai Sabaku Gaara!

"Ma-maafkan aku!" aku menunduk cepat-cepat."

"..."

Saat merunduk itu mataku tertuju pada sesuatu yang asing di lantai. Aku menyadari bahwa itu...

"Apakah itu rambut palsu?" ujarku.

"Ah, ga-gawat!"

Celaka! Aku melakukannya! Aku melihat Pak Kabuto memegangi kepalanya yang setengah botak itu. Wajahnya merah karena marah dan sekaligus malu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tahu bahwa Tuan Kabuto botak?" seorang wanita menyahut.

"Hey, jangan tertawa begitu keras!" timpal lelaki di dekatnya.

Mulai sekarang, semua tamu undangan terfokus pada kepala Pak Kabuto yang botak dan berkilau.

"Beraninya kau membodohiku!" dia mulai berteriak kearahku.

"Tidak.. a-aku..."

"Tuan Kabuto.." Sasori berjalan mendekati kami, "itu sudah cukup."

Pangeran Sasori?

"Sasori, dengar." Pak Kabuto terlihat seperti mencari alasan.

"Kau hanya semakin banyak mengundang perhatian." Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, "kau tidak menginginkan itu bukan?"

"Uhh.."

"Dan, bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan selain membentaknya?"

Ah, dia benar. Rambut palsunya, dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu tentang itu.

"Kau beruntung karena Sasori berada disini. Untuk sekarang, aku akan membiarkan hal ini sampai disini saja!"

"Aku tidak percaya semua ini terjadi. Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya." Aku menggosok telapak tanganku. Perasaan deg degan dan takut masih bisa kurasakan. Tapi aku beruntung Gaara dan Sasori datang tepat waktu.

"Nona Haruno, aku akan membuatmu mendapat pelajaran tentang ini."

Pak Kabuto melangkah pergi setelah mengancamku dengan kepalanya yang menyala merah.

"Hampir saja.." aku menghela lega.

"Ya, dia pasti orang yang menakutkan bagimu." Gaara membenarkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Maafkan aku untuk semua kekacauan yang aku buat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara mengangguk, "aku baik-baik saja. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang harus berhati-hati. Aku yakin bahwa ini tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya bagi si babi botak itu untuk melakukannya."

Babi botak? Bagaimana bisa seorang bintang pop berkata seperti itu?

"Um. Dan terima kasih juga untuk semua bantuanmu, Sasori-san."

"Ini bukan apa-apa." Sasori tersenyum ringan, "aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Sakura?" Ino berlari menghampiriku. "maaf aku tidak ada untuk membantumu."

"Tak apa, maaf sudah membuat khawatir."

"Kau, bukankah yang berdiri di barisan depan panggung?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya.."

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Apakah kalian bisa melihat wajah penonton?" ujar Ino.

"Tidak," jawab Sasori, "ini special. Aku mengingat kalian karena kalian begitu manis."

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku bersumpah, aku baru saja melihat sebuah pelangi. Apakah ini kekuatan Pangeran Sasori?

"Kami akan bernyanyi di pesta ini. Jadi kami harus pergi."

"Sampai jumpa.."

Mereka akhirnya pergi. Aku tidak percaya telah diselamatkan oleh boyband. Tidak heran mereka terus digandrungi. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak melihat Pak Kabuto dimana pun. Jadi aku bisa lebih menikmati pestanya.

"Sudah sangat larut." Aku melongok ke jam tanganku, "kita harus pulang sekarang."

"Kau benar."

Saat kami berdua hampir sampai di pintu keluar, seorang resepsionis datang.

"Permisi, anda yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya, ia membawa sesuatu di tangannya. "Kami ada pesan untuk anda, nona Haruno. Disini." Dia menunjukkan kunci di tangannya.

"Sebuah kunci kamar?" tanyaku.

"Whooaah! Bukankah ini kunci untuk kamar atas?" ujar Ino.

"Nona Haruno, saya telah diminta untuk mengirim anda ke kamar ini."

"Si-siapa yang memintamu?" was was, siapa yang memintaku untuk datang ke kamarnya?

"Maaf, tetapi saya juga tidak tahu. Ini permintaan dari tamu spesial. Sayangnya, saya maupun pegawai lain tidak tahu apapun."

Apa? Itu tidak benar bukan? Atau memang benar? Karena tidak bisa menggali lebih banyak informasi dari resepsionis, jadi aku mengikutinya dan menyuruh Ino untuk menunggu sebentar.

Dan disinilah kami. Lantai ini terlihat mahal. Ini lebih baik bukan kunci kamar Pak Kabuto. Saat itu dia bilang 'kau lebih baik melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Atau kau,,,' arrgh! Apa yang akan ibuku katakan kalau melihatku seperti ini? Jika itu memang dia. Aku akan membuatnya sangat mabuk dan lalu melarikan diri... ya begitu...

Berdiri di depan pintu, aku menarik napas tenang. Aku mengetuk pintunya pelan lalu membukanya..

"Kau akhirnya disini. Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu, tak hanya dia, anggota lainnya pun juga.

"Hey." Naruto menarikku masuk dan menutup pintunya. "kau tidak bermaksud hanya menunjukkan kepalamu dan lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan sesuatu kan?"

"Ma-maaf, sepertinya aku salah kamar." Aku menunduk lalu berbalik, namun disana ada Naruto yang menghalangiku.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kami yang mengundangmu kemari." Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tidak benar bukan? Apa kalian benar-benar mencariku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sasori mengernyit.

"Ti-tidak, tentu saja tidak. maaf, aku sedikit bingung." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Gadis ini tidak punya harapan. Dia begitu bodoh."

Tunggu? Apakah Pangeran Sasori baru saja menyebutku bodoh?

"Demi apa kami harus mencarimu?"

Pangeran Sasori benar-benar sangat berbeda sekarang. Dia sangat dingin.

"Aku juga tidak peduli." Kata Sasuke, "Kalau pun dia menginginkan aku, aku akan menolak."

Tepat setelah berkata seperti itu, jari-jari Sasuke menyentuh pipiku. Wajahku mulai merasa panas, dan saat itulah seseorang mulai tertawa.

"Sasuke kau tidak adil." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "biarkan aku bergabung."

Apa maksudnya bergabung?

"Dia tidak tertarik dengan kita, tapi mungkin Sasuke bisa membuatnya tertarik." Sai, sang leader turut andil.

"Sasuke pasti akan mengikatmu atau melakukan sesuatu yang bringas. Tetapi, aku sangat jantan dan lembut terhadap wanita." Naruto mengoceh, dan itu malah membuatku semakin pusing.

Para laki-laki ini mengerubungiku seperti semut. Apa yang terjadi? Mereka sangat berbeda dari mereka saat diatas panggung.

"Ayolah kalian, cukup. Kalian hanya menakutinya." Gaara menghela napasnya, sepertinya member yang normal hanya dia disini.. dan itu sangat membantuku.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Kita masih memiliki bisnis untuk dibicarakan. Kalian bisa menggodanya nanti."

Tunggu, itu sama sekali tidak membantu!

"Gaara benar, mari kita bicarakan bisnisnya." Sai mengangguk.

"Bisnis?"

"Ya, sayangnya kami mengundangmu kemari tidak hanya untuk sedikit kesenangan. Kami ingin kau memberitahu kami kemana Kakashi pergi." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku, tatapannya berubah total. Dia lebih menakutkan daripada Sasori.

"Kakashi? Maksudmu member rahasia dari Revance?" aku balik bertanya.

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk, "kau kenal dia bukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengenalnya. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya." Kata Sasori, "kau berada di tempatnya saat konser."

Tempat itu?

"Kakashi memberimu tiket kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Hata-senpai, dia bekerja di tempat ramen di dekat kantorku.."

"Apakah dia berusia sekitar 25 tahun, berambut perak, memakai masker? Terlihat seperti ubur-ubur terbalik?"

"Ubur-ubur terbalik? Saat kau mengatakan itu, ya, dia memang seperti itu."

"Itu adalah Kakashi, orang dibalik lirik lagu Revance." Sasuke memisahkan dirinya untuk meminum segelas air yang terletak di mejanya.

"Nama aslinya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Hata hanyalah nama samaran." Sambung Sai.

"Apa? Jadi Hata-senpai adalah bagian dari revance?" aku melongo, jadi selama ini orang yang selalu menemaniku di restoran itu adalah...

"Sasuke, sepertinya dia tidak tahu apapun." Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Dia menyedihkan." Sasori lagi-lagi mengejekku.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kalian tahu bahwa Kakashi sendiri yang meninggalkan rencana ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Itu berarti?" tutur Gaara, "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain benarkan, Sai."

"Jika memang itu yang Sasuke inginkan..." Sai melirik kearah Sasuke.

Lalu mata semua orang kembali menatap kearahku.

"Haruno Sakura, kami memiliki permintaan. Kami ingin kau menulis lagu untuk revance."

"Apa? Aku?" aku menunjuk wajahku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa semudah itu mereka memintaku?

"Kami ingin kau mengambil alih tempat Kakashi selama dia menghilang." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku mengerti tentang semua ini."

"Kami bilang kami ingin kau menjadi pengganti Kakashi. Kami ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi Kakashi." Kata Gaara.

"Maaf? Apa?"

"Ini adalah permintaan besar, mengingat kau hanyalah orang biasa." Dan lagi, Sasori merendahkanku!

"Aku? Menulis lagu? Tidak mungkin!"

"Ayolah, kau mendengar lagu terbaru kami kan?" tanya Sai.

"Lagu terakhir? Ya, aku pikir itu terdengar mirip dengan milikku."

"Tentu saja itu terdengar mirip. Itu adalah lirikmu." Kata Sai.

Ha? Jadi—

"Kakashi meninggalkan sebuah surat yang isinya dia menyalin lirikmu karena dia sudah buntu dengan ide." Sai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok.

"Dia bilang kau akan menempati tempatnya di konser dan dia menyerahkan segalanya di tanganmu." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi bilang itu tentang aku? Saat itulah Uchiha Sasuke, yang semenjak tadi diam berjalan ke hadapanku.

"Kami akan terus mencari Kakashi. Tapi selama itu, kami Revance tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Kami membutuhkanmu sampai kami menemukan kakashi."

"um"

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapannya yang berkilau. Rasanya aku meleleh saat menatapnya. Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik dengan aktor laga ketimbang boyband. Tapi mereka tetap membuatku berdebar.

"Tidak. aku tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi Kakashi dan menulis di balik layar.. ini pembohongan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dari tatapan Sasuke?" Sasori mengernyit.

"Apakah aku sudah kehlangan karismaku?" gumam Sasuke.

"Kau tidak suka dengan ide menjadi 'ghostwriter'?"timpal Gaara.

"Bukan hanya itu.. aku baru saja bekerja sebagai penulis naskah, dan aku baru saja mulai untuk bekerja. Aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja dan melakukan ini."

"Hmm" Sasuke terdengar bergumam.

"A-aku harus pergi."

Aku keluar dari kamar mereka setelah berhasil mendorong Naruto minggir. Dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara mereka yang memanggilku.. Aku melakukan hal yang benar, aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan tentang malam ini.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya...

Aku berteriak di depan ruangan salah satu stasiun tv dimana seharusnya aku menghadiri rapat.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu bahwa aku tidak harus menghadiri rapat ini?"

"Itu adalah yang mereka katakan. Kami akan mulai dengan penulis baru. Jadi mereka memintaku untuk memberitahumu kalau kau tidak perlu menghadiri meeting ini." Seorang staff yang mencegahku mengatakan ini.

"Tidak! Siapa yang mengatakannya? Aku ingin tahu siapa yang mengusirku?"

"Maaf, tapi kau tahu tak ada seorang pun yang mampu melawan Pak Kabuto."

Pak kabuto, apakah dia mencoba untuk... mungkin dia marah padaku tentang apa yang terjadi dipesta kemarin.

"Apa yang dia perintahkan padaku? Aku akan melakukan apapun. Pekerjaanmu juga akan kulakukan."

"Nona Haruno..."

"Tolong aku sudah sejauh ini..."

"Maaf tidak ada seorang pun yang berani melawannya. Cobalah ditempat lain."

"Tidak.."

Kakiku terasa melemah dan seketika itu tidak mampu menahan beban badanku hingga aku merosot di lantai. Staff tadi hanya melihatku dengan tatapannya yang kasihan dan lalu meninggalkan aku sendirian.

.

.

.

Jika aku menulis sebuah naskah untuk sebuah drama series, itu adalah hal yang berat. Tetapi hanya untuk ditampar sebelum melakukan apapun itu lebih menyiksa. Ataukah aku harus menulis jalan hidupku. Jika aku sedang berada dalam sebuah tv, aku yakin akan ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa baik. Aku mendongak menatap matahari dan lama kelamaan silau karena cahayanya. Sepertinya sesuatu tidak akan berjalan sesuai apa yang kita inginkan. Inilah aku, berpikir negatif lagi. Aku mencoba untuk memberi diriku semangat dengan melihat sekeliling. Banyak orang yang berjalan, menikmati kegiatan mereka, bekerja keras. Sementara aku disini kehilangan semuanya. Aku terbiasa dengan perasaan seperti ini saat menulis. Dan kini perasaan itu datang kembali untuk menghantuiku. Aku harap tidak pernah memenangkan hadiah dari kontes naskah saat kuliah. Hal itu hanya membuatku bersemangat dalam karirku dibidang industri. Tanpa berpikir akan kegagalan seperti ini.

"Ini tidak adil..."

"Menangis tidak menyelesaikan masalah."

"Huh?"

Apa yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan disini?

"Jadi kau akan menyerah sekarang setelah menolak kami?"

"Ti-tidak. siapa yg bilang tentang menyerah? Aku tidak akan menyerah." Aku mengusap airmataku.

"Seharusnya begitu. Aku yakin kau masih bisa bertahan."

Senyumnya entah kenapa seperti memberiku kekuatan. Aku tersentak. Saat aku melihat kebawah aku terkejut melihatnya menggandeng tanganku.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, "Hey, ini aku, bisakah kau mengirim mobil kemari?"

"Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi? Kupikir ini hanya mimpi." Aku bergumam tanpa melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

"Kau memang aneh, kau tau itu." Sasuke mendengus, "Aku menggandengmu dan itu yang kau katakan? Tapi tak masalah, aku suka yang sedikit aneh."

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam muncul dibelakangnya berbarengan dengan senyum kemenangan yang mengembang. Setelah membuka pintu mobil dia menarikku.

"Tumpanganmu disini, Haruno Sakura. Masuklah. Atau kau mempunyai sesuatu yg lebih baik untuk dilakukan?" Sasuke masih menunjukkan seringaiannya.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?

.

.

.

"Jadi kau datang..." Sasori memberiku tatapan sinisnya.

"um."

Aku dibawa kesebuah mansion mewah yang terletak di Nishi-Azabu. Salah satu yang termegah di kota. Para member sedang bersantai dikelilingi barang-barang modern. Aku merasa tidak enak akan kejadian kemarin, seperti aku menjilat ludahku sendiri saat bertemu mereka.

"Kami menunggumu, Sakura." Naruto berjingkat riang.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Aku menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau belum memberitahunya?" Sai berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekati kami.

"Aku menemukannya sedang menangis seperti anjing yang tersesat jadi aku langsung membawanya kemari."

"Um." Aku menggerakkan bola mataku, menatap satu persatu dari mereka dengan rasa tak enak hati.

"Aku tebak rapatmu dengan babi otak itu tidak berjalan lancar." Kata Sasori.

Bagaimana bisa dia tahu itu?

"Membuat produser marah tentu akan menghancurkan karirmu." Naruto menepuk kepalaku.

"Itu terjadi setiap waktu. Jadi tidak mengejutkan bila terjadi padanya." Tambah Sasori.

Semua komen negatif itu kembali membuatku terpuruk.

"Menghancurkan... karirku?" gumamku.

Apakah impianku sudah berakhir? Aku bahkan belum memulainya.

"Tidak secepat itu. Mengingat situasi sekarang, aku memiliki tugas menulis untukmu." Kata sasuke.

"kau benar-benar bisa membuatnya terjadi?"

"Kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Itu bukan apa2 bagi kami. Aku mempunyai tugas, bisakah kau menebaknya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa ini tentang apa yang kita bicarakan kemarin?"

"Ya, kami ingin kau menjadi ghostwriter untuk Kakashi." Kata Naruto.

"Hanya sampai Kakashi kembali. Setelah itu kami tidak membutuhkanmu lagi." Sambung Sasori.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan kedua disini. Kupikir ini kesempatan bagus." Kata Sasuke,

Dia benar. Menemukan pekerjaan baru tidaklah mudah. Tapi seorang ghostwriter? Aku pikir aku tidak bisa... aku menggertakkan gigiku. Dan saat aku menggerakkan mataku entah mengapa aku menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Inilah kesempatanmu untuk kembali menggantungkan mimpimu." Kata Sasuke, "kau mau menerimanya?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

Ya, aku memang tidak ingin melepaskan impianku. Tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka dengan idenya, tetapi kalau ini dapat memberiku kesempatan di masa depan...

"Baiklah... aku menerimanya."

Semua member terlihat tersenyum seusai aku mengatakannya. Sasuke menyeringai. Dan entahlah itu lebih membuatku takut atau tertarik.. namun, bagaimana bisa, disaat seperi ini aku terasa seperti jatuh kesebuah jebakan? Ataukah memang aku sedang dijebak?

"Jadi, dimana aku harus mulai melaporkan kerjaku besok?"

"Oh, kau akan mulai tinggal disini sekarang." tutur Sasori.

"Apa?" yang benar saja, tinggal bersama kumpulan laki-laki seperti ini?

"Kami tidak ingin kau menghilang seperti apa yang Kakashi lakukan." Tambah Gaara.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya, "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari kami."

Apaaaa?

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalku yang sebelumnya?"

"Aku sudah mengatasinya, hanya tinggal satu lembar tugas untuk diselesaikan." Sasuke menjawab enteng.

Apa maksudnya dengan sudah mengatasinya?

"Tidakkah aku juga harus menandatangani sesuatu?" tanyaku, bukankah begitu, setiap mendapat pekerjaan kita selalu menandatangani sebuah kontrak kerja? "tapi tunggu, bagaimana kalau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau tidak perlu kontrak tertulis semacam itu." Naruto menepuk kepalaku.

"Hn, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Kenapa dia begitu yakin..

"Aku yakin kami tidak harus mengatakan ini, tapi tidak seorang pun boleh tahu bahwa Kakashi menghilang." Ujar sasori.

"Kau adalah bagian dari Revance sekarang. jika informasi itu bocor, habislah kau."

Gulp.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jika itu terjadi, kau akan dipecat." Lagi, sasuke menunjukkan seringainya.

Astaga. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti...

 **End pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sangat lelah.." Sakura berjalan terhuyung menuju ke kamar mandi, dia lelah bukan karena bekerja, namun lelah karena memikirkan nasibnya yang mulai sekarang akan dikelilingi oleh laki-laki. Dia memang tidur ditempat terpisah, namun membayangkan tidur dalam satu atap bersama mereka itu hal yang berbeda. Dia pikir hal yang baik seperti drama-drama di tv akan mendatanginya, namun yang datang hanyalah sebuah kutukan. "mengingat semua tugas ini, mereka seolah mengunciku di dalam almari. Aku juga harus membersihkan semua ruangan ini. Mereka pikir aku pembantu" Gumamnya.

Sakura masih tak percaya... mereka membawanya kedunia semacam ini. Apakah ini memang benar-benar terjadi?

"Seperinya aku butuh mandi air hangat." Sakura melepaskan handuk yang membalutnya dan lalu berendam dalam bathtub berisi air hangat yang sudah ia siapkan, "ahh segarnya."

 _ **Srassshhh**_

"Huh?"

Sakura menoleh saat sebuah _shower_ terdengar menyala. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berdiri dibalik pintu sedang membilas tubuhnya, ia kemudian melingkarkan sebuah handuk kecil di pinggulnya. Saat laki-laki itu menggeser pintu dimana tempat Sakura berada dan Sakura mendongak, ia melihat tubuh pria setengah telanjang itu adalah...

 **Tbc**

Fic ini diambil dari sebuah game dengan judul yang sama, author hanya mengedit beberapa adegan agar tidak terlalu OOC. Untuk fic ini author akan berusaha mengupdate setiap hari kamis. Terima kasih sudah membaca


	2. SCANDAL 2

Jadi begitulah. Semuanya tiba-tiba terjadi. Sangat cepat dan tak terkira. Jika memang ini hanyalah sebuah jebakan, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penulis naskah begitu saja. Walau pun sebenarnya pekerjaan ini tidak berhubungan dengan impiannya...

"Argh!" dengan kuat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap bathtub yang baru terisi setengah air. Tapi meski pun begitu, menulis lagu juga memerlukan imajinasi layaknya sebuah naskah. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu jembatan baginya sebelum ia benar-benar resmi bekerja sebagai penulis. Namun bagaimana pun, dia ingin namanya tertulis pada lirik itu. Bukan nama Kakashi... "Apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa menuliskan namaku disana? Bagaimana pun aku yang akan menulis liriknya kan.." gumamnya. Sakura memutar mati krannya, lalu segera masuk setelah bergumam tentang membersihkan tempat ini layaknya pembantu. Tapi itu tidak masalah sih, permasalahan paling besar adalah tinggal bersama mereka. Bayangkan saja seorang gadis berusia 21 tahun yang masih perawan dan tidak punya pengalaman berpacaran harus tinggal bersama 5 orang laki-laki dengan kepribadian mereka yang susah ditebak. Seperti Sasori yang mendapat julukan pangeran dan selalu bersikap manis di panggung atau pun di hadapan orang, nyatanya omongannya begitu dalam. Atau Sasuke yang terlihat ramah itu, bisa seketika berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Namun diantara mereka, yang masih terlihat biasa hanyalah Naruto. Entah di panggung atau tidak, dia tetap terlihat ceria. Dan setidaknya dia juga telihat lebih bersahabat. Dan Sakura pikir Naruto begitu pendek namun saat berdiri berhadapan dengannya, ia bahkan hanya setinggi telinganya.

Sekedar info, member Revance berusia sama yakni 25 tahun. Dengan Sasuke member yang paling tinggi yaitu 180cm. Dan Naruto yang terpendek dengan tinggi 178cm. Sementara member yang tertua adalah Sasori, dan termuda adalah Naruto.

Sraasshhh

"Huh?" suara shower yang menyala memaksa Sakura menengok kearah pintu, dimana dia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang membilas tubuhnya lalu melingkarkan sehelai handuk kecil di pinggangnya.

Kreeek

Laki-laki itu membuka pintu menuju bathtub dan mereka saling pandang.

"KAU!"

* * *

 **SCANDAL IN THE SPOTLIGHT**

 **Based on game with the same tittle**

 **Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Akasuna Sasori, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Gaara**

 **Rate: M**

* * *

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **(OOC** (maybe), **EYD berantakan, typo** (s) **)**

* * *

 **SCANDAL 2.**

* * *

 **.**

.

"Heh." Sasuke berkacak pinggang, "kenapa kau tidak memotretku? Itu akan lebih berkesan."

Huh? Sakura melihat seringaian yang diberikan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan. Tentu wajah kaget sempat nampak, namun sekarang yang lebih terlihat shock adalah Sakura.

"Ma-maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ada orang di dalam." Sakura menunduk rendah, ugh seharusnya dia mengetuk pintu dulu tadi.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pandangannya menatap dari bawah keatas, "Mungkin ada yang perlu kau lakukan sebelum minta maaf."

"huh?" Sakura yang tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang telanjang terkejut.

"Kau memberiku pemandangan yang lumayan bagus, kau tahu?"

"Maaf!"

Wajah Sakura memerah, ia lantas segera mengambil handuk dan melingkarkannya, tapi itu percuma karena dia sudah melihat semuanya. SEMUANYA!

Sasuke mengacak rambut belakangnya yang basah dan tertawa mengejek.

"Jangan bilang itu usahamu untuk menggodaku," ujarnya.

"Tidak!"

"Cobalah untuk terlihat lebih menantang lain kali."

"Apaaaaa!"

Sakura berpikir, apakah gadis seperti dia benar-benar bisa menggoda seorang pria yang seksi seperti Sasuke? _Tidak_! _Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu_. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan untuk mengganti bajunya. Saat hampir selesai berganti, Sasuke melangkah tepat di sampingnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Melepaskan bajumu lagi."

 _Apa dia bilang tadi?_ Sakura melotot.

"Itu tentu saja hanya sebuah lelucon. Apa kau mempercayainya, ha?" Sasuke mendengus lalu melangkah menjauhi Sakura.

Sasuke mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Yah benar dia baru saja selesai mandi. Sakura sempat berpikir aneh saat melihat Sasuke menyusulnya tadi.

"Jadi kau suka mengintip orang mandi. Apa kau suka melihat mereka berganti baju juga?" Sasuke menoleh, membuat Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya tersadar.

"Ma-maaf, aku akan pergi dari sini."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menetesi kakinya dan lantai. _Cairan merah apa itu?_

"Kau mimisan?"

Sakura sempat mendengar Sasuke menahan tawanya saat mengucapkan itu.

"Sialan!" umpat Sakura, ia menutupi hidungnya serapat mungkin.

"Kudengar, orang yang sangat mesum akan mimisan saat mereka terangsang."

"Mesum?"

"Mesum tingkat dewa."

 _Sialan! Bilang apa dia tadi!_

"Kau terlihat tidak gampangan dengan laki-laki, dan kau tidak begitu tertarik. Jangan bilang kau masih perawan." Ekspresi Sasuke seolah berkata AHA saat itu. Seperti seseorang yang berhasil membuka aib orang lain.

"Per..."

Siapa yang baru saja menanyainya pertanyaan macam itu? Apakah dia benar-benar Sasuke-sama sang idola yang dipuja-puja? _Dan mimisan ini juga kenapa tidak mau terhenti._

"Permisi!"

"Mau kemana kau?"

Sakura sangat malu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar saja tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

.

"Uff, hidungku akhirnya berhenti mimisan."

Sakura mencuci wajahnya di wastafel dapur dan dia mulai merasa lebih baik.. Mengingat kejadian dengan Sasuke di kamar mandi benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Sakura terkejut melihat top idol, si Sasuke uchiha telanjang. Kalau fans diluar sana tahu, dia sudah pasti dihabisi. Ini seperti sinetron sinetron kebanyakan. Pemain utama wanita dikelilingi fans dan mereka berteriak dasar jalang! Sasuke milik kami! Kami akan menghukummu karena mencoba mencurinya. Terdengar seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana mereka akan memghukumnya?

"Itu terlalu menakutkan untuk membayangkannya." Sakura terkekeh.

"Apanya yang menakutkan?"

"Sasuke!"

"Wah, jangan mimisan lagi." Sasuke menyilangkan dadanya lalu terkekeh.

 _Sialan! Dia mengejekku!_

"Uh, umm. Dimana bajumu? Bukankan kau seharusnya memakai sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Diamlah, aku merasa gerah setelah mandi. Aku memakai boxer, tidakkah itu cukup? Atau dari ketelanjanganku itu memberimu ide?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak mungkin. Dasar bodoh!" Sakura menampik, ia tidak ingin Sasuke menganggapnya lebih mesum seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Melihat Sakura tidak berani menatapnya membuat Sasuke mengendus geli.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan pergi kekamar sekarang." Sakura menggaruk lehernya sambil berjalan mundur

"Hey."

 _Aku tidak ingin menyebabkan masalah lagi._

Saat Sakura mulai melangkah cepat, Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Sasuke memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Meski sedang setengah telanjang di sofa, Sasuke seperti memberinya getaran yang intens. Dan itu membuat Sakura was was, mengingat bahwa mereka dari dunia yang berbeda. Sepertinya akan susah baginya untuk tinggal disini. Sebenarnya tinggal bersama dengan kumpulan idola lebih ke suatu hal yang mustahil

"Umm..."

"Mulai besok, kau akan mulai bekerja untuk kami. Kami akan memberitahu para staff bahwa kau anggota kami." Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Huh?"

"Manajer kami, Pak Obito tahu semua hal ini. Jika kau punya pertanyaan, tanya dia." Imbuh Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu, aku punya banyak pertanyaan." Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Apa maksudnya aku mulai bekerja dengan kalian mulai besok?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar. Kau harus mengerti semua tentang pekerjaan kami."

"Tapi..."

"Diam."

DUK

Terdengar sebuah dentuman keras di dinding tepat disamping kepala Sakura. Sasuke berhasil mengurungnya. Sakura menelan ludahnya, ia semakin memerosotkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Apa kau pikir kau cukup menghabiskan menulis lirik di ruanganmu? Dunia kami tidak sesederhana itu, jidat."

"Itu bukan apa yang aku maksud..."

 _Eh? Dia memanggilku apa tadi?_

"Aku yang membuat peraturan disini, semua yang tidak setuju akan diusir, tanpa pengecualian." Angkuh dan sombong, begitulah raut yang Sakura tangkap dari Sasuke, "Kalau kau ingin kembali menjadi penulis, kau tahu pilihan yang harus kau pilih kan?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat menekankan hal terakhir tentang impian Sakura. Bibirnya yang sempurna itu membentuk sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Mulai besok, kau akan mulai bekerja dengan kami. Mengerti?"

"Y-ya."

"Selamat malam kalau begitu, ghostwriter."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan aroma manis yang membuat pusing kemudian menutup pintu ruang tamu dibelakangnya.

"Oh, tidak. Apa yang sudah terjadi..."

.

.

.

"Aku adalah manajer mereka, Obito. Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan padaku." Pria berusia 30 tahunan melemparkan senyum ramahnya pada Sakura.

Di hari berikutnya. Sesuai perintah Sasuke, Sakura menyamar sebagai salah satu anggotanya dan ikut serta saat mereka memulai kegiatan. Ruangan ganti dari TV show yang mereka datangi penuh dengan kegiatan. Namun satu persatu dari selebritis yang disana berkurang hingga hanya ada Revance, Sakura dan sang manajer.

"Ini jadwal syuting hari ini." Pak Obito menyerahkan selembar kertas dimana disana tercantum segala kegiatan Revance hari ini. "Dan ini adalah rincian untuk pemanggilan mereka. Aku sudah mengirimimu email tentang jadwal berikutnya, jadi periksalah nanti."

"Ba-baiklah." Sakura menatap pusing jadwal yang baru saja diterimanya.

Pak Obito begitu bersahabat, dan dia menangani tugas yang sangat berat juga.

"Kami sudah bilang bahwa kau adalah pekerja baru dari Uchiha Production. Secara resmi kau adalah asisten manajer Revance. Kami tidak ingin semua orang curiga, jadi jagalah Revance seperti yang dilakukan asisten manager dalam menjaga bandnya." Ujar Pak Obito.

"Kau akan jadi asisten pribadi kami. Aku senang memiliki seorang wanita di dalam produksi." Naruto melempar cengiran khasnya.

Sementara itu setelah menengok ke jam tangannya pak Obito buru-buru pergi, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, sampai jumpa nanti."

Pak Obito pergi dan Sakura akhirnya sendirian bersama mereka di ruangan ganti. Sakura berbalik dengan gugup, matanya bertemu dengan milik Gaara yang tadi sempat berkutat dengan game di ponselnya.

"Cobalah untuk tidak melakukan apapun agar tidak membuatnya kesulitan. Dia sudah membantu banyak untuk mencari Kakashi." Ekspresi datar dari Gaara saat mengatakan itu malah terlihat seolah sedang mengancamnya.

"Dengar, sepertinya aku.. aku..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa melakukannya." Sasuke menyahut ketus.

"Aku..."

"Kau belum mecobanya, jadi aku tidak ingin mendengar keluhan apapun!"

"Sasuke jangan terlalu kasar. Kau akan menakutinya." Sasori menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Dia tidak akan pergi." Dan lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke memberikan seringaiannya itu. "Jika dia pergi, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang penulis lagi. Jika kau memiliki waktu untuk mengeluh, gunakan itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk kami dan lirikmu itu!"

Sasuke dengan santai menyilangkan kakinya dan menutup cerita di ruang ganti hari ini. Seolah dia bilang percakapannya berakhir. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu.

"Kau begitu kejam, Sas." Naruto menghela napasnya, "Dia sudah tertekan bahkan sebelum kau berbicara seperti itu."

"Tuan Uzumaki..." Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca.

"Panggil aku Naruto."

"huh?"

"Kau adalah asisten manajer, tak perlu terlalu formal dengan kami. Lakukan dan panggil kami dengan nama depan, atau kau boleh memberi kami sebutan. Itu akan lebih bagus." Naruto melebarkan senyumnya.

"Um.. tuan Naruto?"

"Itu masih sama saja." Susul Gaara.

Naruto tertawa ringan, "kau bisa membuang kata 'tuan', Sakura."

"Permisi Revance? Sudah waktunya rapat sebelum pengambilan gambar." Seorang pria berusia 28tahunan muncul di tengah obrolan kami.

"Sudah waktunya? Ayo pergi ketua." Ujar Sasori disusul anggukan dari sang ketua, Sai.

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Berlatihlah untuk memanggil nama kami sampai kami menyelesaikan syuting kami." Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Orang yang keluar terakhir dari ruang ganti adalah Sasuke, Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan pria tadi sambil membicarakan sesuatu..

 _Dia tidak seperti asisten direktur. Dia terlihat lebih tinggi dari itu._ Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, meneliti pria yang baru saja membawa pergi Revance.

"Terima kasih banyak telah datang hari ini tuan Uchiha. Kami sangat senang bertemu anda."

"Aku tahu aku sudah mengatakan ini. Tapi biar aku ulangi, aku tidak ingin ada pertanyaan tidak penting. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal di acara talk show ini, tapi kami memiliki image yang haru dijaga." Kata Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir." Pria itu menenangkan, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan membuatmu atau Revance terlihat buruk. Sekarang tolong ikuti saya. Produser kami tuan Jiraiya juga disini."

 _Bahkan produser juga ikut datang menghadiri rapatnya? apa itu normal? Selain itu, melihat om om itu, sudah jelas bahwa dia ada diposisi berkelas. Menunduk pada pemuda semacam sasuke sungguh mengejutkan._ Sakura yang berjalan paling belakang bergumam.

.

.

.

" _Rolling and action!"_

"Wow, jadi kalian selalu memiliki kegiatan bahkan dihari libur?" Host kembali bertanya setelah terpotong iklan.

"Ya. Aku merasa lelah kalau harus terus duduk tanpa melakukan sesuatu." Sasori menjawab diiringi senyuman ramahnya.

Sakura mendengus, ini dia Sasori sang pangeran. Kalau saja mereka tahu bagaimana aslinya dia.

Beberapa staff terlihat berlari seperti orang gila dan tidak lama lampu kamera memadam, membuat gelap panggung. Sakura sendiri diijinkan melihat rekamannya di balik layar. Syuting hari ini adalah tentang mengobrol dan bercanda dengan bintang tamu. Jadi begitulah yang tergambar dari studio ini. Santai dan terlihat menyenangkan.

"Itu memang cocok dengan penampilanmu, Sasori." Artis berambut hitam, Kurenai, menyahut jawaban Sasori, "Dan bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan saat liburan?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Minum kopi, membaca buku, hal yang biasa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi bahkan bintang idola pun juga melakukan hal yang wajar seperti ini ya." Rin, selebritis lain mengangguk, "Kutebak kau memakai piyama yang biasa juga saat tidur."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku bertaruh Sasuke tidur dengan telanjang, kan?" tanya Kurenai.

Sasuke tertawa renyah, "Mungkin. Ataukah kalian ingin mengetahuinya?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hebat. Semua fans wanita berteriak memenuhi ruangan. Sakura semakin down mengingat dia harus menulis lagu untuk band se populer ini. Mungkin setelah ini Sakura harus memeriksakan kejiwaannya, karena semakin dia berpikir tentang ini, semakin tidak mungkin rasanya.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Gaara."

"Ya?"

Setelah syuting. Gaara berbalik menjawab panggilan Sakura, meski dia terlihat sedikit terganggu.

"Siapa mereka yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke dan Sasori di sebelah sana?"

Gaara mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang sama dengan Sakura, "Mereka band baru bernama Grenade. Mereka juga ada di acara yang sama."

"Mereka akan mulai syuting sekarang? jadi mereka akan muncul di episode yang sama dengan kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Setengah acara diisi oleh Revance dan setengahnya oleh mereka."

 _Apa ini sebuah talk show bertajuk boyband spesial?_

"Terima kasih. Senang bisa mengobrol dengan kalian." Grenade terlihat membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Grenade, Sasuke dan Sasori berjalan kearah kami.

"Rumor sepertinya benar bahwa Grenade telah cukup populer akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Naruto.

"Kelihatannya benar. Ketuanya adalah seorang penyanyi yang bertalenta dan benar-benar berbicara sangat halus." Sasori mengimbuhi.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu tentang ini." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

 _Melakukan sesuatu dengan ini?_

Sasuke dan Sasori bertukar pandang. Tidak, bukan pandangan saling napsu seperti itu. Tapi lebih kepandangan dengan maksud buruk. Sasuke menoleh dan menyadari Sakura melihat mereka.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku haus." Naruto menyeka keringatnya.

"Oh, baiklah aku akan pergi untuk membawakan kalian minuman."

Sakura ber-ugh-ria rasanya benar-benar jadi seorang pesuruh. Tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak bisa menghindar dari tatapan itu. Sasuke terlihat sedang dalam kondisi buruk untuk beberapa alasan.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah asisten manajer baru kami, nona Haruno." Sasuke mengenalkan Sakura pada seluruh karyawan di lembaga produksinya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." Sakura membungkuk.

Setelah syuting selesai mereka segera kembali ke lembaga produksi milik Uchiha untuk rapat. Sepertinya Pak Obito sudah menjelaskan tentang dirinya, hal itu terlihat saat seluruh karyawan memberinya senyum selamat datang.

"Konser ulang tahun Revance yang ke 10tahun segera datang. Aku tahu akan semakin berat yang harus kita lakukan, tapi... mari kita lakukan yang terbaik." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh karyawan.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami. Kami akan melakukan segalanya untukmu, tuan Uchiha." Seorang staff mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kami akan membuat konser sukses besar dan membuat Revance semakin populer!" staff lain menambahi.

Para karyawan melihat kearah sasuke penuh kagum. Sakura pikir Sasuke hanyalah bertingkah sok bos, tapi kelihatannya semua orang benar-benar percaya padanya.

"Yang kita butuhkan pertama adalah lagu baru untuk penutupan di konser ke 10 kita,." Sai menambahi.

"Simak baik-baik rapat ini. Ingat siapa yang harus menulis liriknya." Sasuke berbisik tepat ditelinga Sakura.

"Y-Ya."

Kecuali dengan Pak Obito, semua orang tampak tidak tahu seperti apa tampang Kakashi atau tentang kepergiannya.

"10 tahun adalah titik kritis bagi karir artis. Aku ingin kita membuat hal baru." Kata Sasuke.

"Maksudnya kau ingin mengubah aliran musik kita?" Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kebanyakan dari lagu revance adalah lagu bertempo cepat. Mereka juga sempat bernyanyi ballad. Jadi gaya lain mungkin...

"Lagu untuk merayakan ini harus seksi. Aku ingin lagunya memiliki daya tarik yang memikat." Tambah Sasuke.

"Itu benar, kita belum pernah menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang seksi.." Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, seolah ikut berpikir tentang konser mereka selanjutnya.

"Untuk masalah itu, kalian juga harus mengganti gaya kalian." Susul staff.

"Mari kita ubah kostum kita. Seperti..." Naruto yang merupakan designer kostum Revance mulai memberi gambaran tentang apa yang akan mereka pakai.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura hanyalah orang asing. Tapi sekarang dia berada ditengah-tengah industri yang mengagumkan ini. _Apakah aku benar-benar berada ditengah-tengah revance_.. hatinya bergejolak, bercampur antara gugup dan kagum. Berpikir tentang semua tanggung jawab yang dijatuhkan padanya membuat dadanya sesak.

.

.

.

Tepat tengah malam mereka kembali ke mansion. Sakura berjalan mendahului anggota lain. Di depan pintu masuk Sasuke berbalik dan berkata pada member lain untuk tidak masuk sebelum waktu yang ditentukan.

"Aku sangat lelah." Sakura menyeret kakinya lalu membanting dirinya di sofa.

"Kau kehabisan tenaga, eh?" Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya dan menggantungnya. "Jadwal hari ini tidak seperti biasanya." kata Sasuke sambil memberikan pandangan apatisnya.

"Benar..." Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat jadwal yang telah dikirimkan padanya.

Jadwal yang Pak Obito kirimkan lebih penuh daripada ini.

"Tidakkah melakukan semua kegiatan ini membuatmu kelelahan?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan bodoh. Semua pekerjaan itu melelahkan."

"Sepertinya aku juga harus mulai mengumpulkan tenagaku." Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn?"

"Aku telah menjadi asisten manajer kalian. Kupikir aku mulai membutuhkan banyak energi mulai sekarang."

"Aku senang akhirnya kau menerima peranmu dan mulai menguatkan badanmu yang kurus itu."

"Tolong lupakan apapun yang kau lihat di kamar mandi!"

"Jangan lupa pekerjaanmu sebagai penulis lagu. Mereka lebih penting dari hal lainnya." Dengus Sasuke.

Saat Sakura berbaring di sofa, pandangannya tiba-tiba kabur. Saat ia sudah mampu melihat lagi wajah Sasuke muncul tepat di depannya.

"Umm?"

"Aku sudah bertanya padamu kemarin. Tapi serius kau masih perawan? Aku tidak akan berhenti melakukan ini sebelum kau menjawabku."

 _Uh, dia bukan tipe yang akan berhenti sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab._ Sakura melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dimana lengan Sasuke kembali mengurungnya. Tapi Sakura terlalu lelah untuk meladeni pria ini, dia tahu Sasuke tidak serius.

"Aku yakin tidak bisa disamakan dengan pengalamanmu. Tapi aku cukup memiliki pengalaman seperti kebanyakan orang." Saat itu dengan jelas Sakura mampu merasakan napas dari Sasuke menerpa ringan wajahnya.

"Benarkah. Hal yang bagus." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Seperti yang aku katakan di rapat tadi bahwa tema untuk lagu baru adalah seksi."

"Dan?"

"Biarkan aku berkata jujur. Aku ingin kau menulis sesuatu yang erotis."

"HA?"

"Itu akan merepotkan jika sang penulis tidak memiliki pengalaman.. tapi kau bisa melakukannya kan?"

 _Pertama, aku bukanlah penulis lagu, dan kedua aku harus menulis lagu seksi?_

"Kau tidak terlihat percaya diri." Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya kepercayaan diriku hanya selevel..."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa berkata tidak mungkin, karena kau telah membuat kesepakatan dengan kami."

"Eep!"

Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak menjauh saat Sakura merasakan tubuhnya semakin terhimpit olehnya.

"Lirik yang seksi. Jika kau tidak bisa menulisnya, kau hanya butuh untuk mengalaminya."

"... apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak punya cukup pengalaman, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya. Aku akan mengajari segala yang kau butuhkan."

 _Huh! Tunggu!_

Bibir Sakura terkunci saat melihat bibir Sasuke semakin dekat dan dekat... terbeku dengan kepanikan, mata Sakura terbuka lebar..

.

.

 **tbc**


End file.
